


The Pony Express Has Nothing On Me

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Wild and Whirling Words [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Epistolary, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie takes further steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pony Express Has Nothing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the epistolary challenge at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com%22).

Post-It Note attached to folder of papers left by Frannie on Ray Kowalski's desk:  
  
Ray -- Here are the mug snaps you wanted and the pet store addresses. I think you should bring in mug#3, he looks like Tony D'Angelo from down the block who always used to hide in the bushes and poke a stick up the girls' skirts. I have two tickets to see the Blackhawks on the 3rd, come with me, it's for your own good, if you don't I'll cut off your coffee supply. Fraser says you give him dyslexia of the heart, which sounds like a load of horse pellets to me but probably he thinks it's poetry. Don't worry, I'll fix everything, apparently that's my job around here because the rest of you are too dumb to tie your own shoes.

 

*     *    *

  
  
Telegram to Fraser in Canada from Frannie in Chicago:  
  
PRETTY WORDS NOT ENOUGH DUMMY STOP NOT SPEAKING TO YOU STOP RAY ESCORTING ME HOCKEY GAME AND DINNER 3RD STOP WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT STOP


End file.
